What the Hell!
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: England's spell goes wrong and alternate versions of some of the nations are switched out with the originals! Some can get used to it and others can't even cope with the weird changes, Hetalia/Nyotalia/2P/Nekotalia/Mochitalia/Gakuen mash-up drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

He didn't mind it.

Not really – because she was simply _gorgeous_.

"Now I'm sure that everyone is flabbergasted at this unexpected turn of events," England was standing at the front of the room, where many glares were currently being directed at, "But rest assured, Norway, Romania, and I are working on a counter spell as we speak."

"And when do you expect... _this _to be fixed?" Germany asked, but he was less intimidating than he normally appeared, "Well, England?"

"Germaaaany ~ your _grande tette _might be gone, but I can use these big muscles of yours for my pillow instead!" Female Italy hugged Germany's arm to her chest, causing the blond to blush lightly.

"I wasn't sure it was possible, but I think you're cuter than Lovino~!" Spain let loose a barrage of praise in his native language, to which the female flushed furiously and frowned.

"And you're worse than _Spagna_!" Romana spat, trying to push Spain away as he attempted to hug her.

"I am not quite sure when the counter spell will be completed," England admitted, "But it will be done. I am making the potion for the spell myself."

"_Mon ami_ ~ you are the one who caused this... fiasco," France smirked with his usual arrogance that only served to rile up England even more, "But some of the results are, how you say, _fantastique_?"

England sneered, glancing over at America and seeing that he was rather engrossed to the one sitting beside him, "Yes, a few of the nations have turned female, but that's nothing to worry about!"

"A-Are you sure?" Finland shivered, trying his best to ignore the stern-faced woman who was staring at him very intensely, "Even Berwald is..." If he thought Sweden could be frightening with his stare, this female version of Sweden put that to shame.

"And so Prussia and Monaco have turned to felines," England seemed to sweat, "Japan has turned... evil or some sort," He could almost feel Japan's red glare upon his person, "Liechtenstein and Iceland are... rice balls or mochi or whatever the bloody hell Japan calls them."

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, I am not caring if you are brother or sister," Belarus chanted and Russia looked as if he wanted to let out a terrified scream at this twisted male version of Belarus (who didn't seem too different from his normal deranged sister), "Marry me!"

"Instead of me trying to explain this, I will go see how Norway and Romania are coming along," England said casually, not liking the majority of the world glaring daggers into his head, "Carry on."

"So, are you still called Mattie or what?" America asked, finally getting a hold of himself at the sight of Canada being a _woman_.

Canada glanced over at him lazily and America was distracted by her blue mini skirt and legs when she crossed one over the other, "It's Madeleine," She answered, "But I guess you can call me Maddie like my America does." Damn, he liked that female Mountie uniform and the little skirt...

"So, you're like from an alternate universe?" America tried to make sense of what the hell England and his little club had done with this spell of theirs, "And I'm a chick in that universe?"

"Yes," Canada did not appear impressed with the whole world meeting, "And seeing that you're male, I guess our daily round of lingerie football isn't going to happen." She sighed and America grinned at the thought.

Maybe he could get used to this, if only for a little while...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Germany, Germany, let's go for a _siesta~_!"

Germany felt like sighing, feeling a very female body press up against his arm as Italy pressed it against her chest. He glanced down at her, feeling his cheeks heat up at her cute enthusiastic face.

"Germany, what's your human name?" Italy asked curiously, "My Germany's name is Luise! I bet you have a strong name like my _adorato _Luise!"

"Ludwig. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany muttered, cheeks warming even further once he realised his arm was pressing between Italy's breasts.

"_Fantastico_!" Italy smiled cheerfully, "Ludwig, let's go for that _siesta_! Or would you like pasta instead? I don't mind either choice!"

This Italy may have been female, but her personality didn't seem at all different from the Italy he knew.

"What is your name?" Germany asked, allowing himself to be dragged to the door by the much smaller country, "Your human name, that is."

"Feliciana Vargas," Italy grinned, her ponytail swinging with her steps, "Do you like my human name, Ludwig?" She asked, innocently batting her lashes at him.

Germany cleared his throat, his cheeks glowing red, "It is a very nice name," He said with a nod, "I'm not surprised. The Italy who is from here is named Feliciano Vargas."

"Feliciano must be with Luise if I'm here!" Italy gasped excitedly, "I wish I could have met Feliciano. We could have had a great _siesta _together!"

Just the thought of the male and female Italies together gave him a headache.

"Does the England from your world practise magic as well?" Germany asked and Italy flashed him a smile that had his heart beating faster, "Or is it just this England's fault?"

"Alice does practise magic! She was doing a spell with Norway and Romania before I ended up here," Italy answered cheerfully, "But I don't mind being here, especially with you, Ludwig!" Her grin widened at his beet-red face, "You look like a tomato! How cute~!"

Germany glanced behind him as they reached the door to the conference room, trying to spot where Prussia had gone off to. After a moment of searching, his eyes finally spotted a scarred white cat sitting on a blond female nation's head, whom America seemed to be ogling.

_'Canada.' _His mind supplied him after a second of thinking and suddenly felt sorry for the North American because he was in the same mess as Italy.

The thought of a female America was pretty disturbing...

Since Prussia seemed content on Canada's head, Germany didn't bother to worry about him and allowed himself to be dragged from the conference room and towards the lunch room.

"Get off me, you _bastardo_!" An angry female voice growled and Germany snapped his head back to see a woman trying to kick off Spain from her body, "Stop feeling me up!"

That was definitely Romano's female form...

"But you are soooo cute, Lovina!" Spain nuzzled his face further into her waist, holding on to her shapely hips with all his strength.

"_Spagna _is really handsome!" Italy said loudly, "Lovi is really lucky!" She glanced away innocently when her sister suddenly glared at her.

"Stop being useless and get this _pervertito _off me!" Romana snapped, resorting to kicking the Spanish nation, though to no avail, "He's worse than Antonia, if that's even possible!"

"Spain, let go of South Italy." Germany sighed when Spain pouted, finally releasing Romana to her relief.

"You are adorable, Lovina!" Spain gushed, "I wish I could see you when you were smaller!" His tanned cheeks glowed red and Romana found it appropriate to knee him in the groin.

They may be the Italies female counterparts, but they certainly were still Italy all the same...


End file.
